


I Had That Same Dream Again

by mathiaswrites



Category: Kara no Kioku | Memory of the Void
Genre: M/M, also done at 3 am just like everything else i write!, because thats my theory and id die for it, eDIT:, half-zingai!Inochi, hi this is really cringy just like everything else i write, idk what to say about it, inochis name has been revealed i-, oh yeah suggestions for, still waiting for inochi name reveal but until then his name is inochi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathiaswrites/pseuds/mathiaswrites
Summary: After re-occuring dreams that Inochi has, things start getting quite similar to them...
Relationships: Inochi/Tsukumo Rei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

_ I had that dream again. _

_ That...dream that always wrenches my heart, makes my stomach turn. _

_ That dream where you find me on the street, crying in the rain. You put your coat over me, it’s so cliche…  _

_ You take me back to your house, I change into a pair of your clothes… They’re oversized, but comfortable.  _

_ You take me to your room… We both lay in your bed. My heart hurts looking at you next to me, trying to fall asleep to the sound of silence.  _

_ I catch myself staring… Everytime, I… I find myself staring. Your hair sits perfectly on your face, your eyes are closed… You look so peaceful. You look content.  _

_ You slowly open your eyes and my face goes red… You just smile at me.  _

_ My heart hurts...God… _

_ The way you smile so softly at me… The way your eyes lighten up when you smile… _

_ I wish I could see that outside of the dream. Maybe that’s why it hurts so much.  _

_ You stir, I realize you are closer than you were… No matter how many times I see it happen, it kills me. I can’t help but move closer to you as well… _

_ Our bodies touch, and you put your lips on mine. _

_ I wake up. _

_...I never get the chance to kiss back. _

_ That dream… It reoccurs, it’s been occurring since I met you, and I don’t know how to make it stop. It’s too much to bear. _

_ No one knows about it, either. I guess that’s why I’m writing this down. _

_ I feel stupid. _

* * *

Turning off his phone, the boy slaps his phone onto his face… “No, No no no this shouldn’t be documented, God what if someone finds that…” He mumbles, fumbling with his phone. He gets it turned on, and he stares at the vent he wrote… That is, until he heard a voice behind him.

“Ah, Inochi!” A familiar voice calls out to Inochi, who nearly jumps out of his skin and turns his phone off again, quickly looking over to where the voice came from…

“Hm, what are you doing here?” Inochi asks with a calm voice… He’s trying hard to keep calm and not die from embarrassment. 

“I could ask you the same, you are in the middle of the street… WHILE It’s raining… jeez, you don’t even have an umbrella…” Inochi had barely noticed that it was raining, and the other boy basically scolded him, he runs his hand through his spiky blond, near silver hair, letting out a sigh. 

“I don’t have an umbrella, besides there’s a bit of covering here… Stop worrying so much, Rei.” Inochi let’s out a sigh… Part of him is happy that he is worrying about him, though, no matter how much he wants to deny it… He’s happy that he cares. 

“Ahh…” Rei thinks for a moment before his eyes light up. “I don’t have an extra umbrella, but this should work-“ Rei then takes his school jacket off, handing it to Inochi…

Inochi hesitates, his eyes wide…  _ it’s just like that dream...Nono, that’s… that not. No. _

Inochi takes his jacket nonetheless and covers himself with it. “Thanks, but i’m not going to just steal your jacket from you.” Inochi states, pausing for a moment before adding on, “Besides, isn’t this your school uniform? You shouldn’t let it get ruined like this.” Rei shakes his head.

“True… I can wash it, though…” Rei pauses, thinking, “Why are you out here anyway? Shouldn’t you be at, like… Your place?” 

Inochi has to relax himself. He simply shrugs in response, while mumbling the truth, “I don’t have any place to go back to.”

“I… see…” Rei breathes out… There is an obvious hint of worry in his voice… It makes Inochi’s heart hurt. “Well, you can always come back with me...I mean, just to stay for the night, if that’s okay with you!” Rei was clearly worried about Inochi having a pissy reaction to that, but instead it was met with surprise.

“...Really?” The smaller boy looks at him. Another thought about the dream surfaces before he quickly suppresses it. Rei nods, giving Inochi a small, but soft smile. 

Inochi feels he has no choice, and so he agrees. Inochi walks home with Rei, the two sharing an umbrella while walking.

When they arrive at Rei’s place, Rei gets Inochi a change of clothes… Rei had picked out a hoodie he had, but rarely wore. He gives a quick apology about the size of it as well, though Inochi dismisses it, saying he usually wears oversized clothes anyway. 

Inochi navigates to the restroom so he can change into the dry, warm clothes. After changing, he looks into the mirror…

_ Again… This has to be a coincidence… There’s absolutely no way that the rest of that dream will happen… _

Inochi splashes cold water onto his face, clearing his mind, before leaving the restroom.

The rest of the evening goes normal, the two hang out, talking about Zingai and how Rei has been doing with Q-Ta. The conversation never stays on Inochi for more than a few words, however… 

Rei offers him food, however Inochi denies, saying he had already ate before Rei found him. It was a lie, but Inochi couldn’t bring himself to tell the truth about himself to Rei.

They spend so much time talking that they don’t realize how late it got… Inochi’s heart skips a beat when Rei mentions that he could sleep in his room with him… 

_ This...is exactly like the dream… I mean, the last thing in the dream won’t happen...will it??? _

Inochi doesn’t complain, however, and the two go to his room, Rei laying down first and Inochi laying next to him, though having distance between the two… 

Inochi closes his eyes, trying to fight the thoughts of the dream… _T_ _ his day has just gone… exactly like that dream… how am I supposed to feel about this? Am I supposed to just wait and see what happens?! Ugh… I really am being dumb, there’s no way that stupid ass dream will come true...even if I want it to… I hate it here. _

Inochi rolls onto his side, opening his eyes… He’s met with Rei’s face…

It’s just like the dream, Rei’s eyes are closed, he looks so peaceful. It’s clear he’s still awake, but even so, Inochi can’t take his eyes off of him…

Sure, he always saw this scene in his dreams… But now he’s seeing it in real life… Rei’s hair framing his face in a way that it didn’t in the dream, it’s more messy and it makes Inochi love it even more. 

Inochi’s face slowly heats up as he continues to admire Rei… That is, until Rei’s eyes open…

He looks more tired than he did in the dream, maybe he’s half asleep, but that doesn’t matter to Inochi at the moment… Inochi opens his mouth to mutter an apology, or just  _ something _ to fill the dead silence in the room, but he finds himself unable to speak. He closes his mouth, giving up on making his vocal chords cooperate.

Rei moves his hand up to rest on Inochi’s head, slightly running his fingers through Inochi’s blonde hair. Inochi’s face heats up more and his heart starts beating faster…

_ Rei’s definitely not in the right state of mind...or… am I dreaming again?! Is this just a curse??? _

Inochi’s thoughts soon get interrupted by the sound of the sheets rustling. Rei had moved closer to him, too close… Inochi stiffens up, and time stops… 

He’s dreamed about this moment for so long… Ever since he met Rei, ever since he started falling for him, ever since the first time they had properly hung out… Inochi never thought he’d be this close to Rei. He isn’t * _ used to it.*  _ He isn’t used to any type of physical affection, except for some hugs that Noppo gives him… but this? This is different.

But...before Inochi knows it, Rei’s lips are pressed against his, and Inochi’s eyes go wide…

It’s clear Rei is half asleep, there is barely any force in the kiss, and Rei’s face seems tired, but Inochi still can’t believe what he is feeling at this moment…

Rei pulls away from the kiss soon, nearly immediately falling asleep afterwards…

Inochi just lays there, eye’s wide, not even being able to  _ begin _ to comprehend what just happened.

… _ I still didn’t get the chance to kiss back _


	2. I Had That Same Dream Again Chapter 2

Rei’s thoughts were booming though he was half asleep. His eyes were heavy, but he still managed to open them. He’s met with a scene that he knows all too well; Inochi laying in front of him, facing him and watching him. Rei could see the admiration in Inochi’s eyes before he had looked away.

A small smile forms on Rei’s face.

_ It’s this dream again… If it’s a dream, it’s fine, right? _

Rei moved over to Inochi, everything felt...Real, but Rei was sure it was all a dream.

He pressed his lips against Inochi’s, he could feel the heat off of Inochis face the longer he was there…

Then, everything fades to black.

.

.

.

Rei’s eyes open slowly, light filling his vision. It’s morning. 

He sits up and rubs his eyes, a yawn escaping his throat as well. Rei then remembers his dream he had that night… That same dream that kept reocurring… He brushed those thoughts off pretty quickly and looked over to who he thought was Q-Ta laying next to him…

It was not Q-Ta, Rei is instead met with a sleeping Inochi...Rei then realizes… Was his dream actually a dream?   
He knew that Inochi had come over, and they had hung out. Though, the rest of the night was a blur to Rei, he was exhausted from the school day he had… Did he actually...?

Rei’s face begins to heat up at the realization that he may have actually kissed Inochi... 

What was Inochi going to think? Was he going to be angry about it? Was he going to stop being friends with Rei? What if-

His anxious thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the blanket rustling as the other boy sat up as well, letting out a yawn. Rei looks at him, his face heating up more from anxiety as his heart pounded. 

“Ah, good morning, Inochi..” Rei quickly said, trying not to sound nervous in his voice. Inochi let’s out “un”, seeming to be not fully awake yet, which Rei was glad for…

Both of them spend a bit waking up fully, and when he is fully awake, Rei gets up and says he’s going to fix breakfast. 

Rei doesn’t know what his reaction is going to be to the kiss, (if he even did kiss him?) but Rei doesn’t want to know.

Rei prepares breakfast for the two, it’s small but it’s filling. Rei notices Inochi barely touching his food, and he gets worried for multiple reasons…

One: What had happened last night, maybe he remembered and got disgusted…

Two: Inochi needs to eat, not eating isn’t good for him.

Rei doesn’t mention it though, perhaps Inochi just didn’t like eating in the mornings while he’s still waking up.

Rei soon checks if he has school, and he doesn’t… For once, he was hoping that he would’ve had school just so he could get out of Inochi possibly mentioning anything.

Instead, Rei and Inochi continue to hang out. Despite Rei’s anxiety, the two have fun together, they both seem more relaxed with each other than the previous day… They spend time talking, laughing, and having fun. So much so that Rei is able to forget about his worries for a bit…

That is until Inochi decides to speak up.

“Rei…” He says at first before pausing, “Uh, sorry for bringing this up… I don’t know if you remember or not, but…” Inochi sounds clearly flustered, and Rei knows what he’s about to say… “Last night, before we went to sleep…”   
“I-I…Yeah, I do remember,” Rei mumbles, trying to sound collected but he can feel his face heating up once again, “I-I’m sorry! I wasn’t in the right state of mind, I-I mean, obviously not…” Rei pauses before speaking without thinking, “I was half asleep, I thought it was just a d-dream!”

A moment passes of silence. Rei realizes the mistake he just made. 

“D-Dream..?” Inochi didn’t seem upset or mad, he seemed surprised. “W-Wait, first th-things first… You like me..? I mean, to have  _ *dreamed* _ about it…” 

Rei’s face turns redder and he looks away, nodding.

“I..I see…” Inochi pauses, his face turning red as well. “I feel the same…” He says quietly, Rei looks back to him in surprise.

“You do??” Rei couldn’t get himself to say anything else, he is just too shocked at the fact that Inochi does like him back. He never expected it from someone like him… But Inochi confirms his feelings with a simple nod. 

The two sat in silence for another moment, they both didn’t know what to say, or how to even mention the dreams that both of them had been having. Though, Inochi decides to speak up.

“So… The dream you mentioned… You th-thought you were dreaming of kissing me?” Inochi asks, glancing to Rei.

“Well, yes... I thought it was a dream because well... Yesterday was very similar to a reoccuring dream I kept having...and w-well, in the end of it, I always kiss you…” Rei confessed, his heart pounding harder even though he knows that Inochi likes him as well. Inochi took a moment to respond, seeming as if he were debating on what to say, or whether to say anything at all.

“I see…” He finally managed, “I’ve had… A reoccurring dream like that as well… Well, almost exactly like yesterday, like you said…” Inochi pauses, “Even you kissing me...For me it’s always at the end, too.” 

Rei stares at him in shock for a moment before letting out a nervous laugh. “I was so nervous about everything, and yet you turn out to like me...We had the same reoccuring d-dreams, too, hahah..” Rei’s voice was noticeably shaky from leftover anxiety, but at least he was able to laugh a bit over it. Inochi lets out a small chuckle as well.   
“It’s definitely ironic, heh.”   
The two kept talking over it for a bit...Soon after most of the anxiety and embarrassment wore off, the two decided to try out a relationship. They both knew that it’d move pretty slow at first, due to how they both are.

Though, by the end of the day when it was time for Inochi to leave, he hesitated for a moment… Rei was confused and curious on to what he was procrastinating about, but he soon figured it out when Inochi came over to him and kissed  _ him  _ this time.

Inochi finally got his kiss he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rei's point of view was a bit different, plus i got a request for a continuation, ask and you shall receive <3

**Author's Note:**

> hiii why are you reading this go outside or something /j  
> anyway i hope you enjoyed! this was written at 2 am, but here i am, posting it anyway even though its Bad
> 
> was some inspo taken by Lovely Complex? yes


End file.
